The Morbid Case Of the Mad Doctor
by Storyteller54
Summary: This is a sneak peek at the story i'm working with my Friend. The story is about Frida Suarez who is now a top police officer of Miracle city. Her job is to catch Dr. Chipotle Jr. Who is now one of the deadliest Villains in Miracle city. Along with Che,they team up to catch Diego and put a stop to his chaos.


**A/N what you're about to read is a script for the visual novel that I'm helping a friend of mine named Invadergaya create. She's using a system called Renpy. Of course at first I thought we would be posting this script on Fanfiction as an official story she told me what we were actually doing haha. So in story form here's the first chapter script. Think of it as like sort of a promo for the story.**

 **The story is about Frida Suarez who's now 23 years old and one of the best officers of the miracle city police force trying to crack the case of murder suicides that were being caused by Dr. Chipotle Jr who's now one of the top villains in Miracle city. It's Frida's Job to catch him while trying to find out where he's hiding.**

 **So here's the promo chapter for**

Chapter 1 – The Wager

'Miracle city, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy, Frida Suarez has strolled these streets for 23 years of her life as an ordinary civilian. She was always known as the damsel in distress, or the sidekick of El Tigre. But this time, she strolls through these streets as a proud and strong police officer. No longer was she a damsel in distress. No longer was she known as the girl who was always around with Manny during his crime fighting. She was now know as-'

"Uhhh Frida…who're you talking to?"

Frida quickly turned around to face Manny, who was staring at her with perplexed look on his face. Frida began shifting her eyes to the left and to the right trying to come up with some expiation.

"I'm…I was…I was…" Frida began to laugh nervously.

"Were you narrating again?" Manny said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Frida.

"Nooooo…" Frida looks away and whistles

Oh my god she was doing the narrating thing again, Manny thought.

'Manny Rivera, he was now 24 years old. He's grown up to be a pretty handsome man. He's gotten pretty buff as well. But he's still that cocky little tiger though.'

"You know you really shouldn't go out by yourself Frida." Manny said "It's dangerous on your own."

Frida rolls her eyes "Oh here we go again…" she said annoyed

"I'm serious!" Manny said raising his voice a bit. "Over the years Miracle city has gotten worse! The crimes have gotten worse, the villains have gotten worse! And the crime on the streets has risen to an all high! Going out alone is not a good option!"

'I know Manny is just looking out for me. But I'm not same girl who would just stand by and just watch. I've gone through so much just to get where I am. I'm not walking these streets on my own just because I want to prove a point. But, I know he's just worried. I shouldn't give him the cold shoulder for that.'

Frida sighs "I know Manny I know. But you just don't know how long I've waited to get where I am! It's time that I finally go out there and prove that I deserve to wear this uniform. I can't always just have everyone babying me all the time. Let me do some stuff on my own ok?"

Manny rubs the back of his head. He knew that she was right. Frida really has come a long way through the academy, legit this time. I can't always baby her.

"You're right you're right. I'm just…I'm you know…" Manny said rubbing his arm.

"I know." Frida said placing her hand on his right shoulder. "Thanks." She said softly. "But if it makes you feel better you can, come patrol with me."

"Sure!" Manny nods "Let's do it!"

It would be first time that I would actually patrol with Manny. I was looking forward to this the most, me patrolling with me Manny, us looking out for each other, and not one just looking out for the dead weight like I was. I'd finally be of use to Manny. Not just some cheer leader.

After about 10 minutes of chatting and patrolling, everything seemed quite so far. And that was the strange thing. It was to quite. Not a villain in sight. Right before I was about to tell Manny what I was thinking. Someone let out a piercing blood curtailing scream that made both of us jump.

"That didn't sound good!" Manny said looking around.

"You don't say?!" Frida shouted at Manny. "You go look around! I'll cover this part of the area!"

"Right," Manny nods "Be careful Frida!" Manny said, and he ran off.

Frida whips out her pistol, and heads down the alleyway.

My heart was racing as I ran down the alleyway. My legs and hands were shaking violently. Sweat trickled down my head as I walked down the dark alley. I breathed slowly and I put my back against the wall. I could hear some sick sound of flesh being ripped off from a body. I gulped and take one big deep breath. It was time to act now!

"FREEZE, HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" Frida screamed showing herself from behind the wall.

Frida's eyes widen. What she was looking at and what she was pointing her gun at. Was Che Chapuza, munching on the dead corpse that use to be a person. His face was ripped off and only thing left was muscle and tissue. His throat was torn open and the blood was leaking out of his neck.

Che stopped crunching. He slowly turned around to face Frida with his blood covered mouth. His eyes were glowing in the dark. Frida stared at those cold red eyes and her hands trembled.

Che slowly got to his feet and turns his whole body towards Frida. His whole upper body was covered in the scarlet liquid.

Frida shook her head and points her gun at Che "Hands in the air now!" she demanded.

Che chuckles darkly and holds his hands up "Looks like you caught me… _red handed."_

Frida cringes at the bad pun "Just shut up and put your damn hands on the wall!" Frida ordered.

Che finally notices that Frida had gun in her hand. He shivers for a moment and does what she wanted "F-Fine…j-just don't shoot!" he pleaded.

"Put your hands on the wall now!" Frida said through her teeth, in a tone of this is the last time I'm going to tell you.

Che did was she told him to do and placed his hands on the wall. Frida slowly walked over to him and took out her cuffs. She grabs both of his hands and placed them over one another and snaps the cuffs on him.

"Hey! Not so rough!" Che shouted

"Shut your mouth!" Frida growled.

"Instead of arresting me you should be arresting that mad doctor!" Che said

"Oh trust me! I'll be going after him soon!" Frida said narrowing her eyes at Che.

"You say soon? Heh, it'll be years before you even get a lead on him, especially by yourself!"

Damn him…he's right. I'm the one who took this case in the first place. I had to practically beg my dad into letting me take up this case and I finally got it. But the sad thing is, is that I haven't found a single clue yet! No leads or even a hint of where Diego is…I'm so lost in this.

Frida looks at Che for a moment.

Or…maybe…just maybe

"Che…want to make a wager?" Frida asked.

Che turns his head to Frida "What are you talking about? What wager?" he said confused

"You help me find Chipotle and I'll erase all your criminal records ON TWO CONDTIONS!" Frida said holding two fingers. "You stop all your merciless killings, but most importantly you help me with this case. If not…well I hope you like the electric chair…"

Che's eyes widen at the thought of getting electrocuted

"What do you say, deal?"

Che thought about it. He had absolutely no choice but to agree.

"Fine…" Che snarled

Frida smirks "Good…" She takes out the handcuff key and unlocks the cuffs from around Che's hands.

Frida holds her out her hand "Shake on it…"

Che looks at her hand and then at her. Che sighed and shakes her hand.

"Deal…" They both said.

Frida looks at her now blood covered hand. "EW…" she wipes the blood on his shirt.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" Che said, realizing he'd just made a deal with the devil.

 **A/N I know this seems short but yet again this is just a script for the actual visual novel. Like I said in the beginning A/N she's using a system called Renpy I think.**


End file.
